Guardians, Prisoners and Magic
by Doublesims
Summary: There is a shadow over Hogwarts and Manny believes the guardians should enter Hogwarts undercover to keep the Children safe. Tooth and North undercover as teachers Muggle Studies teacher and History of Magic. Bunny Sandy and Jack are under cover as their adopted sons Sandy the oldest, Emerson (Bunny) the middle child first adopted and Jack the youngest and last to be adopted.
1. Chapter One: The Calling

This story happens during Year Three Harry Potter. Some of this you may recognize from the book but with my own twist. This idea was a dream I had after reading a _Rise of the Guardians _FanFiction and watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _I hope you enjoy reading this.

-Doublesims.

* * *

** Chapter One: The Calling**

Jack look on with a smile on his face, it was summer in the northern hemisphere and he had come down to the Southern to spread the winter cheer, though it doesn't get cold enough to spread snow all over there was still fun in this type of winter as well. But at the moment Jack was watching a group of children play in the snow. It was a school group that was on an outdoor education trip to Falls Creek and were currently Cross Country Skiing. He smiled as a young girl got a teacher with her snow ball.

"Hey look at that?" Called out one of the kids pointing to the sky, Jack looked up to see what the kid saw. The Northern Lights.

"Oh no" he murmured

"They look like the Southern Lights." Called another kid.

"They can't be." Called the girl who hit the teacher "they're the wrong colour, and if they were they're coming the wrong way, they're coming from the north."

"But it can't be the Northern for we're in the south."

"Let's just say it's an Aurora and leave it at that?"

"Oh man I have got to tell North" Jack said "Can you remind me wind? And wind… TAKE ME TO NORTH'S"

E. Aster Bunnymund raced straight to the fire-place in the globe room, he hated it. He HATED the cold. He needed to get warm he really did, he was as humans put it cold-blooded can think or do anything in the cold. He looked around to see if anyone else was there, but besides from Nickolas St. North he was the first one there.

"…Sector 5 head out, three more in Brittan.."

"Here comes the sheila." Bunny shock his head as Toothiana came in to view closely followed by Sanderson. "Hey North can ya tell us why ya called us?"

"We wait for Jack, then I vill tell only once then" replied the big guy.

"Where is the frostbite anyway, isn't summer?"

"It is in the Northern Hemisphere." Came the reply from the winter spirit himself. "But winter is also in the Southern Hemisphere, just at opposite times. I thought you knew that?"

"Of course I did, I just didn't know ya also went to the Southern Hemisphere"

"Of course who else could do what I do? Oh before I forget" Jack turned to the Cossack "Are kids suposta see the Aurora?"

"Why do you ask, Jack?" asked Tooth curious.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Just because some kids did."

"Oh well Phil will fix" North said with ease, a Yeti somewhere behind him groaned "but that's not important right know, Manny wants to talk to us."

"About what?" Asked Bunny.

"I don't now I haven't read yet."

"Read what?" asked Tooth as Sandy created a question mark above his head.

"A letter that Manny said to read when we are all here. He sent a box as well."

"Well were all here ya gummpy, ya can read it now." Bunny said with cheek, Jack gave a small laugh.

North rolled his eyes at the twos antics, he walked over to were a small looking treasure chest that looked like it was made out of moonstone and silver, with an envelope sitting on top with the Guardian's symbol printed on the front.

"You said a box that's a treasure chest" Jack said with disbelief "What's inside?"

"Let's read letter shall we?" Asked North as he opened the envelope.

"I'll read!" said Tooth as she took the letter of North.

"My Guardians. I have noticed that there is a large group of children in danger to a great Shadow. The Shadow is over a school that is located in England almost in Scotland."

"A School?"

"Jack shut up and listen will ya"

"This school is not like most this is a school that teaches magic." North's eyes lit up with wonder at that. "The name of this school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Jack fell of the back of the chair he was sitting on as Bunny was sitting on the actual seat.

"Hogwarts?" He asked in disbelief.

"Jack you know this school?" Asked North with wonder, seeing he had only heard it a few times before.

"Um yer I've spread some snow there from time to time." Jack said as he got himself off the ground. "I haven't been there in three years but."

"Can I keep reading please?" Tooth was excited seeing she has already read ahead.

"Go ahead sheila."

"My Guardians I want you to go undercover to keep the children save from this Shadow and to banish this Shadow as most children has the school as a safe haven, and lets them to be themselves. Your cover is foster family. Nickolas St. North and Toothiana you will be playing as the parents." At this Bunny looked up to Jack and Sandy.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie you will be playing the oldest but second adopted son. E. Aster Bunnymund you will be playing the middle and first adopted son. I should also mention that there will be Professors that will use your first name not your middle." Bunny groaned he didn't like others using his first name as it reminds him of his mother as she picked it out for him.

"Hey Bunny what is your first name?" Asked Jack.

"Why do you want to know frostbite?" asked Bunny a little unset with this placement.

"I want to hear it from you not the Professors."

'Okay that was a good point and thoughtful' thought Bunny before he answered "Emerson. Let's hear what MiM what's you to play."

"Jackson Frost you are playing the youngest and last adopted son. The three of you had been home-schooled and have never been to a school before, but as your parents have taken up a place in teaching at Hogwarts you had to join. The Sorting Hat -you will know when get there- will sort you in respective House and year.

"Nickolas you are taking up the position of History of Magic Professor, which I know you will love and do better to gain the student's attention better than the last. Toothiana you will be taking up the place of Muggle Studies Professor. Muggle is their term for people with no magic blood.

"In the case that I have provided are your wands that you will need. Jackson you can use you staff as well as the wand provided, as you can be passed as an element based wizard that can use staffs and your staff can also double as your broom. You will know which wand is yours when you see them but I will tell you what they are made out of. Nickolas your wand is Apple with a Phoenix feather core, Toothiana yours is Aspen with a Unicorn Hair core, Sanderson yours is Alder with also a Unicorn Hair core, Aster yours is Fir with a Phoenix feather core and Jackson yours is Beech with also a Phoenix feather. Also in the case is a mixture of my own creation, colour coordinated to who needs to drink which; Nickolas red, Toothiana pink, Sanderson yellow, Aster green and Jackson blue.

"I also suggest that you all should stay at The Leaky Cauldron in London for the last few weeks of the Summer Holidays to get use to the Magic Community and collet school supplies, I suggest the basic first and get the books you need after the sorting.

"The best of luck Man in the Moon" Tooth looked up to the others "Well I can't wait."


	2. Chapter Two: Wands and Potions

**Chapter Two: Wands and Potions.**

In the case there were five beautifully made wands; one was a brown to red colour which North noticed was Apple wood and his own. It was very plain but full of wonder like its owner and wonderfully carved. The next one was a nice yellow one with a well decorated handle with a small glass ball at the bottom of the handle full of…

"Is that dream sand?" asked Jack with wonder as Sandy picked up his wand coursing the dream sand to move about in the ball. "That is so cool"

"Hang on mate there's a note her for ya." Said Bunny, picking up a small note that was under the wand. "It says; the dream sand will help you communicate with ya wand."

"Oh I get it" Jack perked up "Because Sandy doesn't talk the dream sand will help him cast spells because he can talk though the sand."

The next wand was another yellow coloured one but lighter than Sandy's this one had carving up and down the whole wand, very busy but not at the same time, the handle looked like it was made out of stacked coins, there was a small chain hanging from bottom of the handle with green, blue, purple and gold small feathers. Tooth picked it up like it was a child's first tooth.

The next was earth like colour; it looked very much like one of Bunny's paint brushes. The handle had an Australian opal fixed to the end: an opal symbol of Hope for the guardian of Hope.

"You little beauty" Bunny breathed as he picked it up.

The last one was a very pale coloured one and wasn't straight like the others but more like a natural stick but not at the same time, it was too smooth it almost looked like an ice, but not as alive looking like the others. Well it wasn't until Jack picked it up. It was like Jack bought some life back into it, it acted like his staff does when he picks it up. It glowed up and looked like Jack was holding a real icicle.

"Now that is pretty impressive Frostbite." Said Bunny with aware.

"Okay now I feel like we're going to have some fun" Said Jake looking to the others.

"I wonder what these will do?" asked Tooth as she looked at the pink vial of liquid.

"Well we'll see, wont we?" Said North, as he passed Sandy his yellow one with one and had his red one in the other. Bunny gave Jack his as he finished admiring his wand.

"Should we do this one at a time or all together?" Asked Bunny as he looked back a North but a quick movement made him flicked his head back the winter spirit. "Frostbite!" Too late Jack had downed his vial quicker than eighteen year olds downing shots.

"What?" asked Jack with a smile "If I waited any longer I wouldn't have had it, it smelt funny."

North gave a booming laugh "I guess that means one at a time." Just as he finished Jack was covered in a blue-white light. When it cleared Jack wasn't that different. He still had his white hair and blue eye. Also his blue hoddie he was still wearing, but the pants he was wearing was brown skinny jeans that were still very easy to move around in, he was also wearing some dark blue parkour runners. And he wasn't as pale anymore, it was more a like when you know that person will get easily sunburn.

"Wow Jack you look… Human." Said Tooth with aware knowing what the vials will do now.

"Cool" Jack said as he pulled a face at the shoes but he guessed they could be worse. He looked up and asked "So who's next?"

Sandy answered that has he downed his own puling a face, 'not as nice as eggnog' he signed above his head.

Jack laughed "Eyup your right there Sandy."

Like Jack Sandy was covered in light but his was yellow not blue. When it faded the changes were more noticeable. Sandy had grown he was still short about four foot. He was wearing light brown jeans, with a yellow top and a brown leather jacket. He was wearing gold coloured high top Converse and some sort of flying goggles sitting on top of his head. His hair style was the same colour and all.

"Wow, looking cool Sandy" Jack gave him a big thumbs up.

"Oh I'll go next" Said Tooth "Baby Tooth" the said fairy flew up to her queen "You're in charge until were finished this mission! Understood?" The small fairy gave a firm nod and flew off with the others following her back to the Tooth Palace. Tooth gave a smile to her fairies before downing the pink liquid.

It took a while but the pink white coloured light covered the feathered queen. Tooth was now a head taller that Jack. She was wearing a dress that had sleeves that were bell-shaped and three-quarters long, the dress skirt was above the knees at the front and calf length at the back, it went from green to blue much like her feathers did beforehand. She was wearing a pink singlet sleeved jacket over top of her dress and had a big dark blue belt going around her waist. She was also wearing green leggings and blue leather high heel boots. Gold bangles adored her wrist, as well as big gold necklaces around her neck. Her makeup was as before. Her dark brown hair was at the length that it could be put up in a high ponytail which it was, yellow and green feathers acted like highlights in her hair. She also had big gold loop earrings.

Jack and Bunny whistled. "Looking good Sheila."

"Thank you boys, your turn North."

Bunny rolled his eyes 'well I'm last then' he thought as North downed his red liquid.

The light came and left but North stayed the same.

"Oi what happened?"

"North can get away with what he is wearing and he already looks human, the potion just lets him be seen by non-believers" Tooth explained.

"Your turn Kangaroo" Jack said cheekily, wanting to see what Bunny will look like human.

"I'm not a Kangaroo" Muttered the Pooka before downing the green liquid.

The light faded and Bunny wasn't a Pooka anymore. He was still his six-foot one, he was wearing dark grey jeans that looked well worn, with a few paint stains, and loose fitting dark coloured skate shoes. He was also wearing a tight grey top that showed that he was well muscled. Though the others couldn't see it for he was wearing a black zip-up hoddie unzipped at the time, he had tattoos that matched his fur marking on his arms. He was also well tanned. His hair was a dark ash colour and cut very similar to Jacks just a little longer. His arms were crossed and looked very intimidating.

"Very nice Bunny, very you." Said North with a nod. Jack who was looking back at the case.

"Hey, there is something else in here." Jack picked up another envelope. He looked up to the others.

"You can read it Frostbite, you found it." Bunny said taking off the hoodie, he didn't need it at the time.

"Okay" Jack said unfolding the letter "Bunnymund, because there are wizards that are Animagi -wizards that have the ability to turn into animals- you can change from your wizard's form to your Pooka form." Bunny looked up with a small smile. "Sanderson your form of communication will be known as a spell, but I wish for you not to use in the Muggle Community. Also Jackson and Aster I am disappointed to say you can't use magic outside of school since you are playing underage wizards. Sanderson you can as you are older that Jackson and Aster. There are also tickets here for the Hogwarts Express. Nickolas and Toothiana you will be at the school before the boys. There is also a key to a volt at Gringotes Bank under the name Guardians. The money system is pretty easy gold coins are Galleons, Silver are Sickles and Bronze are Knuts, Twenty-nine Kunts to a Sickles and seventeen Stickles to a Galleon."

Jack looked up from the note, "Not being able to use magic sucks. Um how are we getting to London?"


	3. Chapter Three: The Leaky Cauldron

Hi guys. Thanks for all the favorites and follows so far. I'll hopefully be updating at least once a week. I'm in year 12 and we have just gone in to our finale three weeks of school so I might miss a week or too so sorry in advanced.

Read and Review.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Leaky Cauldron and the Platform.**

They did get to London but they couldn't use the sleigh and Tooth and Sandy couldn't fly, but they did find out that Jack still could, so they used Bunny tunnel system. After that they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron.

It took a several days for the Guardians to get use of this new world, but they did they had decided to stay at the Inn for the last three weeks of summer holidays, the last week just the three boys would be staying as North and Tooth was called to Hogwarts. Jack's favourite shop was Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, Sandy's was the Quality Quidditch Supplies, which had a new broom was sitting on a erected podium _The_ _Firebolt. _Bunny loved the Herbology shop.

"Reminds me of The Warren" said when asked by Jack. They had gotten the robes they would need from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for Hogwarts. Even North and Tooth even go a few robes Norths were a red colour and Tooths were a green blue colour. The got a few books the Shop keeper was not pleased when they said they need three of _The Monster Book of Monsters. _ And was surprised when Sandy put his to sleep to keep it still and Jack tickled his to make it like him, which both was a first for the bookstore manager to see.

"You two are the first to know what to do with them." He said with disbelief. As Jack pat the spine coursing his book to open.

The last day saw the three sitting outside of the Ice-cream parlour as a boy they had seen at the Inn that last few weeks was called over to the group next to them

"Harry, HARRY!"

A red haired boy and brown haired girl were waving down a black haired boy with glasses. Jack looked over his Sunday to the new group of three. As Sandy looked up from a word puzzle from the _Daily Prophet_, with a thought full look on his face, ironic that the word he was looking for was Potter.

"Hey Sticky Peak mind your manners" Bunny said hitting Jack over the head.

"Hey why me? Sandy was too."

"Because he's older."

The three on the other table were now talking about school subjects and birthday presents.

"Come on why don't we pack for tomorrow?" Said Bunny as he got up from his seat.

"Boring! But fine." Jack added from a look form Sandy.

There were a big table full of red heads that Jack was itching to join it looked like they were having fun at dinner that night. But Bunny didn't want to gain unwanted attention to their small misfit family. The next day was an early wake-up call the Tooth organised before she left knowing Jack would have slept in. They had a letter sent to them from Tooth and North from Hogwarts, explaining that Tooth will be going by Ana or Toothiana and she has told the Professors at Hogwarts that her 'boys' call her Tooth instead of Mom. And Bunny should go as Aster from now on. Jack gave a laugh and said he can still call him Bunny as a form of a brotherly nickname, which Bunny agreed to and said if he was ever in is Pooka form Cottontail will work as well but NOT Kangaroo. Jack of course being Jack called him Kangaroo as he run down the stairs for breakfast. The family of red heads had just came down the stairs in a rush as they had just gotten a taxi to King's Cross station. When they got there they followed a family though the wall to the platform.

"Well that was fun." Said Jack with a big smile as he pushed he's trunk in front of him to the train waiting. "What's next?"


	4. Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

****Hi guys, the chapter get longer form now on... well maybe there will some short ones latter on but hey this is the first long one.

-Doublesims

**Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express**

Seeing they were early they had found themselves a compartment to themselves.

"Okay we know there is a shadow over the school and Manny wants us to get rid, but I still don't like the idea of me going to school." Said Jack, as he looked out the window to the busy platform outside.

"I don't know mate, ya may be surprised you may have some fun." Said Aster as he got out his sketch book he bought with the money Toothiana left them and sketched a new egg design, he just came up with. Phil might be in charge at the North Pole while North wasn't there and Baby Tooth at the Tooth Palace and Manny was doing Sandy's job for him, Aster still needs to design chocolate and Easter eggs. Jack was letting the Winter Sprites run the last of winter in the Southern Hemisphere and winter in the Northern Hemisphere, for the this year. He said he'll let them have some fun, but he'll be watching.

"Hey Sandy, want to play exploding snap?" Asked Jack.

'Oh boy this is going to be a long trip' thought Aster looking up to Jack shuffling the deck of cards.

The family of red heads had only just got on when the train was ready to move. There were kids that looked in to their door of their compartment but one look at Aster and they walked off again. But there was one kid that opened their door that gave them a bad vibe. The kid was blond and had a pale, pointed sneering face. He had two others behind him, looking like he has bodyguards. They were both wide and muscly; one was taller and had a pudding-basin haircut and a very thick neck. The other had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"I haven't seen you three before, but you're too old to be first years"

"Been home schooled" Said Aster with hostile that could match the blond haired boy that leaned on the door frame like owned the place. "What's ya name mate?"

"I'm not telling a foreigner" Said the blond heired boy with a tone that reminded Jack of Pitch Black. Jack and Sandy looked up from their game.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Jack said with purposes.

"Brothers!" Said the blond with disbelief. "You don't even look alike."

"All three of us were adopted, and like my brother asked what's your name kid?"

"Fine and its Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Sandy looked at the boy with a thoughtful look on his face, he never like this boys dreams. Jack cracked up laughing while Aster smiled "Think my name funny do you?"

"No… well sorta mate, it just means we're not the only ones with names that mean something else. My name is a sort of daisy actually." That just made Jack laugh harder, "and his is the name of Muggle myth"

Draco took a step back not knowing his name meant something else. Jack saw this and had to add his two cents "What didn't know your name was Latin." Sandy then made a dragon appear above his head. "You're a big stupid Dragon." Jack added to the blond in simular way as when Jack and Aster have their blues. 'Actually dragons are really cool but I'm not telling him that.' Jack added to himself.

Draco face when red which made Jack go back into a laughing fit. Draco hadn't had that happen since his first trip on this train. "Fine then what's your name Flower Boy."

Jack rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics, "Got to try better than that, he has me as a brother." He said.

"His right if you were trying to tease me you didn't do a good job at it and it's Aster."

"Aster what?" asked one of Draco's bodyguards.

"E. Aster Bunnymund" replied the older. "And you don't hear my brothers if I don't hear yours."

"Crabbe and Goyle" said Draco pointing to each in turn.

"Okay so your some sort of Crustacean" Jack said pointing to Crabbe "And you are just short of a Gargoyle" He added pointing to Goyle. "And I'm the Winter Spirit"

"What?"

"The Winter Spirit? ... Jack Frost"

"Oh what about him?" Draco asked pointing to Sandy.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"If we tell you his name will you leave?" Asked Aster having enough of this boy, there is only so much he could take, and this boy was pushing it.

"Maybe" said Draco, in that voice that really meant; 'No. No I'm not'. Aster, Jack and Sandy heard it though.

'Oh you will' Jack thought playing with his staff.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie. Now can you please leave us be?" Asked Aster, but already knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong with your brother can't he talk, must be real bad a casting spells if that's the case."

Before Jack or Aster could come back with a reply, Sandy had gotten out is wand and cast a spell. It missed it original target because of his anger but hit Goyle full on, changing his hair to neon orange. A wide eyed Draco looked at the little guy. Sand formed above its masters head 'get out'. The boys almost ran out of the apartment.

"Crikey mate, remind me not to get on ya bad side."

Down the train another group of three just finished talking about Sirius Black and was moving on to trips to Hogsmeade.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window become wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of the compartments. Jack had stolen Aster's sketchbook while he was having a sleep and was drawing the sleeping older. Sandy was pretty impressed of the detail he was putting into his drawing.

At twelve thirty the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at compartment door.

"Anything off trolley, dears?"

"Oh um hang on." Jack said putting down the book and moved over to Aster's side, making shore that the witch couldn't see, Jack made a snowball, catching Sandy's eye he winked "Hey Bunny wake up." He said as he shoved the snowball down Aster's shirt.

"AH COLD, bloody hell Frostbite!" Aster yelled as he jumped off the seat.

Fighting a laugh down Jack pointed to the flabbergasted witch at the door. "Food? Sandy and I are hungry and you have the money."

Grumbling Aster got himself off the floor, unsurprisingly the snowball was now gone it had done its job. "Sorry about my brothers." Aster looked at what there was to offer. He sighed Toothiana was going to have a fit. "We'll get three Pumpkin Pasties and Three Cauldron Cakes" He looked longingly at the Chocolate Frogs. The witch passed the pasties and cakes to Jack.

"Anything else?" She asked catching his look.

"Go on Aster we won't tell, and as long as you clean your teeth after, Tooth won't notice, what she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Aster? Tooth?" Said the witch. She looked at the boys again. "Wait your Nick's and Ana's boys ain't you?"

"Yes and we appreciate it if you won't tell but we'll get three Chocolate Frogs as well."

"And a box of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans" added Jack.

The plump trolley witch made it down the train, she made it to a compartment she knew that one of the new Professors was in. She was a bit surprised to find there were students in there as well but when she saw which students she wasn't. It was the Golden Three.

"Anything off the trolley?" She asked the three.

"D'you think we should wake him up" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards the Professor. He looks like he could do with some food"

Hermione approached the Professor cautiously.

"Er –Professor?" she said. "Excuse me –Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cake. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up the front with the driver."

He might've been very good company, but the Professor presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps in the corridor again, and their three of their least favourite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and orange haired Gregory Goyle.

Ron gave a laugh when he saw Goyle's hair it wasn't as bright as when Sandy cast the spell but it was still pretty bright. "Run into my brothers did you?" He asked cheekily.

"Actually it was a family of misfits, worse than yours Weasley." Malfoy said in his usual lazy drawl. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked the Crookshanks' basket to the floor. The Professor gave a snort.

"Who's that?" asked Malfoy, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted him.

"New teacher" said Harry, who had got to his feet too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon" he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

The rain thicken as the sped yet further north; the windows now were a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flicked into life all along the corridors and over luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared and Aster finally noticed Jack was drawing in his sketchbook.

"Frostbite give that back" Aster said snatching it out of Jack's hands.

"Hey." Jack said upset he had almost finished that one "I was going to give it back"

The train started to slow down.

"Well look at that, we must be there." Said Aster trying to look out the now blacken window. Sandy looked out of the window and shook his head. A picture of a clock appeared above his head; the time then was speeded up. It disappeared than he shrugged his shoulders. The message 'not enough time has passed to be so'.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Aster and Jack who were the same distance away from the door looked at each other, not likening this one bit. Aster, seeing he was the oldest, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriages, heads were sticking out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"Bunny" said a voice so unlike who said it. "I don't feel so good."


	5. Chapter Five: The Dermentors

Boo! I thought you guys might like this a update before the week starts, before school on monday. Well have fun. Read and Review.

-Doublesims

**Chapter five: The Dermentors**

Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry—"

"Hello, Neville," Said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's Happening?"

"No idea! Sit down –"

There was a loud hissing noise and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks, Hermione's new cat.

"I'm going to ask the diver what's going on" Came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron –"

"Come in and sit down –"

"Not here" Said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here"

"Ouch!" Said Neville

"Quiet!" Said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken at last. Harry could hear movement in his corner. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door sild slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the door way, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. It face completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

It was only visible for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material.

The hooded creature looked around the compartment, and bought in a big breath like it was trying to breathe in more than air. The feeling of hope, joy and fun was sucked out of each of the children in the compartment. Harry went ridged and looked like he was having a fit or something like it and fell of his seat. Professor Lupin new he had to do something seeing he wasn't affected like the children because of his nature. He stepped over the fallen boy, wand drawn and said to the creature.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go" But the creature didn't do anything. Lupin muttered something the others couldn't work out and something silvery shot out of his wand and pushed the creature out and away. Lupin went to the door to watch it go.

The sound of running footsteps caught his attention he turned to face where it was coming from, and jumped back. Three more of those creature was went pasted the door in a hurry, with two silvery giant animals hot on their tails. On was well it looked like a giant rabbit hoping down the corridor jumping of the walls and floor, the other was a slivery giant mantra flying through the air like it would swim though the sea. As they past some feeling of hope and joy came back to the children.

The noise of the footsteps was coming from two boys that were running behind the silvery animals. One was short with golden hair spiked out in different directions making it look like a sun. The other was tall six foot one with dark ash coloured hair. The shorter was carrying a staff in both hands and also a wand in his right. The taller had the taller had a wand in his left and was carrying another boy on his back. The boy had snow white hair. The stoped in from of the Professor.

"Can you help us?" Asked the worried Aster as he looked back at the unconscious Jack.

"Come in" said Professor Lupin stepping aside to let them in. Aster dropped Jack in Lupin seat beside the window.

Lupin turned to Hermione "See if you can wake Harry up." The train gave a jolt and the lights flicked on as the train started to move again.

"Harry, HARRY" Hermione said as she sat down beside him.

"Hear let me help" Said Ron.

Sandy smiled sadly at those two trying to wake up there friend as he sat beside Jack gripping his hand, in his own way saying he is there for him.

"Can I ask what happened to your friend?" Asked the Professor.

"Dermentors." Said Aster "Jack lives off joy and fun it's helped him through his type life he had to live. Well before we took him in, and well now were brothers." Aster stopped thinking he may have said too much. He turned to the Professor getting a better look at him. "You're Lupin aren't ya?"

"Yes I am" Lupin said looking through his bag as Harry got himself off the floor. Harry was now looking around the compartment taking notice of the new boys in the compartment.

"But I heard screaming –"

A loud snap made them all jump but Sandy. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here" he said giving a piece to Aster "see if you can get your brother to eat it." He gave a large piece to Harry. "Eat it, it'll help."

Harry took the piece but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?"

"A Dementer," Lupin said now giving a piece to the others "One of the Dementer's of Azkaban."

Everyone but the three brothers stared at him. Professor not giving them anything else to work on Aster spoke up.

"They suck out the Joy, Wounder, Hope and Fun out of anyone and most animals, but some are lucky to be immune to em' but for someone who lives of off Fun, Hope, Joy and Wonder it can be fatal. It was just lucky Sandy and I have studied them before, new how to protect ourselves and others if need be."

Sandy felt Jack squeeze his hand. Sand formed above his head gaining Aster's attention. "Come on Frostbite wake up, their gone now"

Lupin sighed "I need to speak with the driver. Eat it'll help" he added to Harry as he walked past him to the door.

"Bunny? Sandy?" Jack said coming to.

"Jack! Crikey mate you gave us a fight!"

While Sandy and Aster helped Jack catch up on where they were and what happened, Ron was doing the same for Harry and Hermione was comforting Ginny.

"Did any of you –fall off your seat?" Asked Harry.

"None of us did" Said Ron but pointed to the three guardians. "But they came running down the corridor following some sort of silvery animals; that were chasing some of those Dementers. Carrying the white haired kid who was unconscious." And if he just thought about it. "Oh we didn't catch your names, did we?"

"I'm Aster and my brothers are Jack and Sandy" Aster said pointing to each in turn. "And the chocolate will help ya should eat it."

Professor Lupin came back and smiled when he saw they were eating the chocolate. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten Minutes."


	6. Chapter Six: The Sorting Hat

You all have been hanging out for it. They're at Hogwarts.

-Doublesims

**Chapter Six: The Sorting Hat.**

"Potter, Granger, Frost. I want to see the three of you." Jack, Harry and Hermione turned around to see who was calling him. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun: her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Professor McGonagall had a way of making children feel like they have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried –I just want a word with you in my office" She told them. "Move along there, Bunnymund, Weasley."

Once they were in her office, a small room with large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry, Jack and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, Frost."

Before Harry or Jack could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the Matron, come bustling in. Jack rolled his eyes he hated it when others made a fuss about him, living alone for so long will do that to anyone and by the colour of Harry's face he didn't like the attention as well.

"I'm fine" Harry said. "I don't need anything –"

"Oh is it you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementer, Poppy" Said Professor McGonagall.

Jack faded out as the started to talk about Dementers and a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that knew what he was doing. And only came back in to focus when Madam Pomfrey came to stare at him, when Harry let slip that he was unconscious for longer.

"Are you sure you feel all aright, Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply.

"_Yes_" said Harry

"How about you Frost?"

"I am fine now, but thank you all the same though, Professor McGonagall and was it… Poppy?" said Jack smartly. He may not like the how they were making a fuss about them, but he knew how to act to get them off his back.

"Madam Pomfrey to you and you're welcome." Turning back to back Professor McGonagall she added. "Nice manners this one."

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Jack went back into the corridor as Madam Pomfrey made her way back to the hospital wing. They didn't have to wait for long, when Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the four made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long house tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousand candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor McGonagall made it to the head table, as Harry and Hermione made it to the Gryffindor table, and Jack made it to Sandy and Aster who were waiting at the back of the hall.

"You okay mate?" asked Aster

Just as Jack was going to explain what happed, the Headmaster stood up to speak.

"Latter" Jack said looking up to the head table. Professor Dumbledore, though very old, but always gave off an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles and an extremely crooked nose.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore, the candlelight reflecting off his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises –or even Invisibility Cloaks."

Jack looked down at Sandy. "Is there such a thing as an Invisibility Cloak?"

Sandy looked up and nodded with a knowing smile. Sandy knew who it belonged to and who owns it now; after all the child's dreams got quite unique after he received it two years ago.

"Why would anyone own something to make them Invisible" Jack said more to himself but Aster and Sandy were listening sadly. "I've had enough years of being Invisible to know it's not a gift but a curse." Jack shook his head to get rid of the dispersing thoughts and went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you… But Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light.

"On a happier note" He continued "I am pleased to welcome four new teachers two our ranks this year"

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with the Professor clapped hard, the Guardian brothers among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to the other teachers in their best robes.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in older to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that is place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gatekeeping duties."

The hall was full of laughter and cheering as Hagrid stood up knocking the table.

"Wow he's almost as tall as North" Jack said to Aster. Aster gave a look to Jack glad that he was smiling again.

"Yes well done Hagrid, Now our Third and Fourth new appointment have been filled by a Husband and Wife, who had also had to bring their three boys who have been home schooled until now. I am sorry to say we have two teachers on leave this year. Professor Binns, our History of Magic is on long service leave and Professor North has happily come to fill in his place."

North in his new red robe waved to the group of students at the cheer when though the hall, but he couldn't figure out if it was because he was there or that Professor Binns wasn't teaching this year.

"I also have to say that Professor Burbage is on leave as well for a family matter and that Professor Toothiana is keen to take up this job."

Another lukewarm cheer when thought the students.

"Now we have a very special last sorting" Dumbledore looked up to the three brothers as North gave them a wave to come up. "When I say your name can you please try on the Sorting Hat?" He asked them when they made it to the front the boys nodded. Dumbledore nodded and looked back to the four house tables. "Now because these boys have been home schooled. So The Sorting Hat will not only sort them into a house but the year they most fit as well.

"Bunnymund, Emerson."

Aster rolled his eyes when is name was called up like that of course he watched the first years sorting but saying the child's last than first name was ridicules. He rubbed Jack's and Sandy's heads before he walked up to wear the old hat.

"Didn't he say his name was Aster?" asked Hermione.

"Shh I want to hear this." Said Ron.

The Sorting Hat didn't go over Aster's eye like the first years, but sat on his head quite snug.

"Well aren't you interesting" Aster almost jumped when he heard the hat talk. "You have lost your kind, but you still hold hope for your new family. Even the youngest, but of course you are the Easter Bunny."

'Don't tell the other teachers or students.' He shot back in his mind knowing the others can't hear what the hat was saying to him.

"Oh I won't you can trust me on that. Oh you're a scientist, so you could be a Ravenclaw, but you're extremely loyal and very hopeful and you maintain your friendships firm and true. You are also unafraid of toil, so I know what house you should go. But what year, you are smart but you still need to learn. I know…"

Aster shut his eyes.

"FIFTH YEAR, HUFFLEPUFF."

The table that dressed in yellow cheered as Aster took of the sorting hat. He caught Jack and Sandy's eye. 'It talks to you, think and it will listen' he mouthed.

Aster was welcomed about half way down the Hufflepuff's table with other fifth years.

"Frost, Jackson"

Aster has never seen this type of Jack before he looked nerves. Aster smiled 'I'll get him to be the Show Pony he is.'

"Cheer up ya sad sack!" He yelled out. Getting a smile from North as he remembered that Easter when Jack first joined their mismatched family.

"Aw… you do care." Jack yelled back with a smile. Most students could see it was a brother thing that they do to cheer one another up and some even laughed loosening Jack up even more.

The Sorting Hat sat just above Jack's eyes.

"Oh, you are quite smart" Jack smiled bigger as he heard that. "But you're _Street Smart_ not _Text Book_ Smart so not Ravenclaw. Oh and your cunning and you wish not to be alone and to have friends, so you can be a Slytherin, but you aren't a pure blood so you may have trouble in that house. You are just andloyal and true you also –even though you don't like to admit it –unafraid of toil. But don't have the patients to be in Hufflepuff. You have a few fears up here, but you would face off every one if you had to, you are very brave, and your remind me of the Weasley twins. I think you will do well in that house. Now what year to put you in. You're not as smart as your brother 'Bunny' and you still have a more lot to learn and the three of you have a task to complete so to help you I must put you in…"

"THIRD YEAR, GRYFFINDOR"

Jack took off the hat and looked at Sandy bitting his lip. He didn't want to be alone again, but he like the hat said he will face his fear. It was as if Sandy could tell what was going through Jacks mind he ran to grasp the winter spirits hand. Jack looked back as he was walking down the stairs to the high table when Sandy grabbed his hand.

'Whatever happens you can always come and see me.' He signed above his head with his dream sand.

Jack bent down and hugged him getting a few 'aw's' from the first years and quite a lot off the girls.

"Thanks Sandy, I'll think I'll take you up in your promise."

Jack walked up to the Gryffindor table after having a look up and down the table, he couldn't find a seat. Some first and second years liking Jacks natural aura decided to make him room between the two years.

"Mansnoozie, Sanderson"

Sandy sat on the stool; The Sorting Hat was cramped on to his head because of his hair.

"Well, well, well you're an old wishing star" Sandy could hear the wisdom in the hat's voice "You have been around for a long time, haven't you Sandman, giving good dreams to children. You always think of others before yourself, but you're not afraid to pull a joke now and then. You are just and loyal, patient as well you're true and unafraid of toil. So you will be with one of your brothers."

'Jack?'

"Ah you care deeply for him, maybe he will be the first non-Hufflepuff to see Helga Hufflepuff's basement. No I meet your other one, but you do not fit into any other house better than Hufflepuff and I can already see which year you fit."

'No. I know you are right, you seem very wise, you should meet Tsar Lunar one time, you two will get along just fine.'

"Yes the Man in the Moon sounds like someone I like to meet one day, but for now this Goodbye Sanderson"

"SIXTH YEAR, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sandy gently pulled off The Sorting Hat and bowed to it. Sandy got some laughs as he tried to fix his hair on the way to sit next to Aster.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," Said Dumbledore. "Let the feast Begin!"


	7. Chapter 7: Grand Feast and Common Rooms

G'day guys... or Night for some people. So you guys know the drill Read and review. Oh and thanks for all the Favourites and Follows 62 follows and 37 favourites. Tell your friends I want to get to 100 for both ;p ;).

-Doublesims

**Chapter Seven: Grand Feast and Common Rooms**

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Jack tried a bit of everything, but didn't eat much meat. Aster didn't eat any meat at all.

"Not going to eat any meet?" asked another fifth year in his house.

"Nar mate, I'm vegetarian; I don't eat meat."

"Oh, how come?" Asked a girl beside Sandy.

"I'm an Animagi."

"Cool what animal?" asked the original boy.

"Pooka"

Ana saw Jack getting along with the first and second years and smiled.

"Don't you think he should be sitting with the other third years?" Asked Professor McGonagall, sitting on Ana's left side.

"Oh Jack?" Ana said looking from Jack laughing with the younger kids, to the Professor. "No, he always got along with younger children; he always knew how and what to do to make them smile. Even if they couldn't see him."

North watched his boys, Jack at Gryffindor and Sandy and Aster at Hufflepuff. 'This could course some trouble.' He thought.

The feast was delicious feast; the Hall echoed with talk, laughter and clatter of knives and forks. At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed.

Jack, Aster and Sandy went up to the high table.

"Now you boys didn't have any sugar did you?" asked Ana when they got there looking a Jack the most.

"No of course not, Tooth." Said Aster for all of them.

"Tooth leave them alone, they can eat what they want" Said North.

"Fine, as long as they bush their teeth fully _and_ no cutting corners"

"Aster, Sandy come on, you need to know how to get to the common room." Called out the fifth year Hufflepuff they were talking to before; Cedric Diggory.

"We're coming" Aster yelled back. He turned back to Jack. "If you need us I know you'll come and find us. Come on Sandy"

Jack watched Aster and Sandy chased after their fellow house member. Ana hugged him seeing he was feeling down, and North put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will find friends in your house no?" He said. He looked over to the other teachers seeing that the Golden Three talking to Professor Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall was going to shooed them away. "Hang on, Professor McGonagall, these three are from your house, Gryffindor no?" He said walking over.

"Yes they are, is there anything wrong, Professor North?"

"Oh not anything too big, it's just my boy Jack, doesn't know where the Gryffindor Common room is." He said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I was hoping these three could show him."

"We will be delight to." Said Hermione "Come on Jack"

Harry, Jack, Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase.

"Oh the staircases move by the way." Ron said to Jack. They moved along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming though, coming through!" The red-haired head boy Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's _Fortuna Major_!"

"Oh no" said Neville, he was never any good at remembering the passwords.

"Greater Luck?" Mumbled Jack "Wow you guys really love using Latin"

Jack moved through the portrait hole and looked at the room beyond. The common room was circular it was full of squashy armchairs, and table were students could study. There was a bulletin board where school notices, advertisements, lost posters and so on could be posted. A window looks out on to the school grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict different witches and wizards, as well as various animals. The place reminded Jack of Santoff Claussen. He looked down at his feet and hugged his staff, just as a wave of homesickness overcomes him. This wasn't the North Pole where he could freeze elves or prank yetis.

"Hey Jack you all right?" Asked Ron. "Come on dorms are this way."

Jack followed the other third year boys, up the spiral stairs, with no thought in head except the thought of what Aster and Sandy were doing.

Harry climbed the stairs behind Jack with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its now six four-post beds and Harry, looking around felt home at last.

As Jack was shown his new living placement, Aster and Sandy made it to a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor in front of a stack of barrels.

"Watch this and remember" Said Cedric Diggory. "Because not like Slytherin and Gryffindor Common Rooms we don't use a password, or a riddles like Ravenclaw."

He reached for the barrel; two from the bottom, middle of the second row, and taped it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The lid swung open, exposing a passageway that they will have to crawl through.

Aster smiled 'just like _The Tunnels_.' He thought.

Sandy put up his hand and made sand signals above his head. 'What happens when _someone _would performed it wrong?'

Cedric looked at Aster. "He asked; what would happen if ya had done it wrong"

Sandy looked at Aster with his head on the side; Jack could always read his sand better than the others, but that was close enough.

"Oh you get doused in vinegar and barred access, come on."

After a few meters that they had to crawl down the passage way, Aster and Sandy got their first view of the Common Room. It was a big basement, round, earthy, low-ceiling, welcoming, warm and sunny. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provide a vista of rippling grass and dandelions. There were some interesting plants; some that were talking to a seventh year about the new school year and another group that were dancing to the first years on the windowsills and some hanging from the ceiling. There was also a large, honey wooden mantelpiece with carving of badgers on it; above this was a portrait of the house founder Helga Hufflepuff.

"Wow I feel like I'm back in _The Warren_" said Aster.

"_The Warren_?" asked Cedric.

"My garden paradise back home."

"Man, Professor Sprout, our head of house, is going to love you, she the one who brings down a lot of the more interesting plants. She encourages us to take on an interest in Herbology. See she is also the Herbology Professor." Said Cedric he shook his head playfully "You two are going to get along so well. Well come on dormitories are this way"

He led the two guardians to one of the perfectly circular doors. Behind the doors there was another underground tunnel leading off from the common room.

"Okay this one leads to the girls' dormitories" Cedric said pointing to the one on his left "This one leads to the boys'" The made it to a large open area with another seven circular doors "Okay this one is fourth year boys, I believe the next one is fifth year boys, and the one after that is sixth year boy" He pointed to a door before him and to the doors on the right going clock wise. "Well good night" And at that he left the boys there as he walled though the door leading to his year dormitory.

Aster tuned to Sandy giving a small smile, both thinking about Jack.

"Good night Sandy, give Frostbite good dreams from me will ya; we both know he'll need em'"

Sandy gave him the symbol of 'Goodnight' and a firm nod saying he will. They each went to their respective doors.

The dormitories had a series of four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. The dormitories were illumined by warm copper lamps, and there were copper bed-warmer hanging on the wall, in case one would get cold feet.

Aster sighed. "See in the morning frostbite, ya not alone."


	8. Chapter 8: First Breakfast at Hogwarts

Hi guys, Read and Review. Sorry it's a short one.

-Doublesims

**Chapter Eight: First Breakfast at Hogwarts.**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy and a large group of Slytherins talking about 'Two of the _brave_ Gryffindor's fainting on the train yesterday.' There was a roar of laughter from the group when they walked past.

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year timetables," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint in terror.

"That little git" he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Come running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself" said George. "They're horrible thing, those Dementors –"

"FROSTBIE"

Everyone looked to the door to the hall as a running and laughing Jack Frost ran through with his older brother Aster Bunnymund hot on his heels, covered in white paint and glitter, making him look like he was covered in snow.

"Get your skinny ar…" Like he just noticed where he was, he changed what he was going to say. "self, back here."

"You got to catch me first Bunny." Jack yelled back edging Aster on to chasse him, not caring that they we're being watched and Aster let his competitive side take over forgetting the others were there, he was just trying to catch the Winter Spirit. In short; they were just being Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund.

Sandy was following them shaking his head in amusement, those two where always like this in the mornings; Jack pranking Aster when he was still partly asleep.

Jack used his staff to push himself up and over the Gryffindor table like pole vault. Aster took in no thought as he jumped over the table in one jump.

"Okay that was pretty impressive" said Ron.

They were heading to the Slytherin table at a full run. Jack stepped up on to one of the bench seats and pushed himself backwards with one leg off the table edge. Using the momentum he back flipped over Aster's head with a crackle of laughter. Malfoy's, Ron's Hermione's the Weasley Twin's also Oliver Wood the Caption of Gryffindor's Quidditch team –just to name a few –mouth was open in shock.

"Bunnymund, Frost." called out Professor McGonagall. She had seen seeing the flip when she walked through the door way with North and Ana. "What is the meaning of this?"

Jack who was just landed rubbed the back of his head and Aster put a hand though his hair.

"Um… I got caught pulling a prank." said Jack, looking more at North and Ana, than Professor McGonagall. Fred and George looked up with interest.

"Yer he always tries to catch me off guard, we always do this… um sorry" added Aster.

"Yes. They have made a mess of my workshop more than one occasion." said North shaking his head in amusement without knowing he copying what Sandy had done only moments ago.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Five points from both of you, if you were to chases each other please not in The Great Hall."

"Yes Ma'am" Aster and Jack said together. Ana pointed her wand at Aster and the paint and glitter floated off him and disappeared.

"Aw. I wanted him to look like a Snowman." Said Jack with fake disappointment. Aster hit him over the back of his head. Ana rolled her eyes at the boys and followed North to the High Table.

"See ya later Frostbite" said Aster heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Yer see ya, Bunny" Jack said with a sigh.

"Jack!" yelled out Fred. "Come and sit with us."

Jack looked over surprised, but shrugged and walked over and sat next to Fred.

"Hey Jack, what did your brother mean that 'you always did that'?" asked George.

"What the chase or pranks?"

"Both" said Fred.

"I love to pull pranks, Bunny in my favourite target, when I do he chases me down. Mornings are always the best because he's still partly asleep and doesn't always catch me."

"Why do you call him Bunny, and why did he say his name is Aster?" Hermione asked.

"_BUNNY_mund there is also an inside joke into why I call him that, and his middle name is Aster. He doesn't like others calling him Emerson, reminds him too much of his past life." said Jack reaching for the hash-browns and a bowl of cereal.

"Oh… um here's your timetable." Hermione gave him his timetable feeling ashamed for asking. Jack just nodded his thanks as he mouth was now full.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when you did that backflip off their table? I think the only other time I have seen that face on him was last year's Quidditch match. When Harry got the snitch."

Harry smiled at the memory. The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quiddich match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling better than he was before Aster chassed Jack though the Hall, Harry helped himself to sausage and fried tomatoes.

Hermione was examining her new timetable.

"Ooh, good, we're staring some new subjects today." She said happily.

"Hermione." Ron said, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look –they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look" said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock Muggle Studies. And –" Ron leant closer to the timetable, disbelieving, 'look – underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock. _I know you're good Hermione but no one's _that_ good."

'I can count two, Bunny and North; presents in one night or eggs in one day to every child good or bad.' Jack thought looking up from his breakfast to watch Ron and Hermione.

"How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?" Ron finished.

"Don't be silly." Said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then –"

"Pass the marmalade," Said Hermione.

"But –"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" He said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it's OK… me, a teacher … hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at them and headed off the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

The hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his timetable. "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

"Well I'll see you in Transfiguration Class. _I_ have Muggle Studies." said Jack.

Ron, Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred, George and Jack and walked back though the Hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit.

The laughter was cut off with a yelp and thud when Harry made it into the Entrance Hall.


	9. Chapter 9: First Classes of the Year

Sorry it's a little late, hope you all enjoy it. Read and Review.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Nine: First Classes of the Year.**

Jack walked into the Muggle Studies class room, feeling good only the Weasley twins, Sandy and Bunny, knew he pulled a small prank on Malfoy. Jack made ice appear under Malfoy feet making him slip after his impression of a fainting fit when Harry was leaving the Great Hall.

Muggle Studies' room was very spacious and well thought out, so everyone could see everyone without looking back. In some areas it was somewhat similar to a museum.

Jack was a little surprised to find there was a painting of Ana (Tooth), North and Aster (Bunny) together with egg-golems, elves and a few mini friaries also a Yeti or two in the background. There was another painting with Sandy and The Boogieman: Pitch Black. They were back to back with their arms crossed looking at each other with hostile. Jack looked at them smiling, he painted the one with Toothiana, North and Aster together, and Aster and Jack worked together to make the one with Sandy and Pitch. They both were proud of that painting.

There was another painting that was hanging up and Jack couldn't help but laugh. It was the one Aster painted of Jack. Jack was sitting on his staff, wearing his trade mark blue hoodie with hood up casting his face in shadows, but with his smile he looked very cheeky and full of mischief. There was snow falling around him lightly and he had a snowball in his hand ready to though.

"Hey. The paintings aren't moving" said a young pure-blood witch.

"Of course, there Muggle paintings they don't move" said Hermione already sitting at one of the desks.

"Actually, Aster and I painted them. We like the Muggle style for our paintings, we try to make them look like they're moving without the aid of magic, and it's more of a challenge that way." said Jack to the class. He turning to Ana "I didn't know you brought them with you?"

"Well we are eventually going to learn about Muggle Myths and Legends, maybe before Christmas" Said Ana she pointed to the painting "and they are just some of them, but were going to start with '_Electricity'. _Now can anyone who isn't Muggle born tell me what electricity is?"

While Jack was in Muggle Studies Aster had his first class with North where he made the student's that tried to sleep in his class act out what event he was talking about. Which Aster got a laugh out of and was able to show others he knew quite a lot of History. So he wasn't called up play a part… _yet_! But North was planning to get him up… somehow.

Sandy's first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Sandy found out that Professor Lupin could read most of the sand symbols he made. The ones that Lupin couldn't, he guessed what they meant making the class all the more fun.

Jack walked to his next class; Transfiguration. Muggle Studies was a rite with the witches and wizards that knew nothing of the non-magic community. The Classroom 1-B or Transfiguration classroom was located on the ground floor around the Middle Courtyard. He walked in and was delighted the classroom itself is big, surrounded by high windows, the big airy room fit well with Jack's nature.

The room had four rows of three desks, and still had enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for Professor McGonagall. There were also several candlesticks stand lit behind McGonagall's desk.

This class only had Gryffindors and there were only the ones from Muggle Studies and some from Arithmancy. Jack chose a seat around the middle of the classroom. Finally the others came, just before class begin.

Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he was sitting in a very bright spotlight. Jack noticed the rest of the class that just had Divination kept shooting furtive glances at Harry, as though he was about to drop dead at any moment. Harry hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Jack flicked his head back to Professor McGonagall as she addressed the class, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her had.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves and –"

"Ah, of course" said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me" said Harry, finally.

"I see" said Professor McGonagall she kept talking about how Professor Trelawney and something about always telling her first class who was going to die for the year. Jack was thinking about how Hermione could have been in Divination and Muggle studies at the same time.

"Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and Jack laughed. Harry felt a bit better. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Jack. Jack!" A first year came running to Jack grabbing his hand and dragging him to her friends to eat lunch "We just had Potions and History of Magic. Professor Snape was real mean but your father is great."

Jack laughed as he was taken away from the others, the girl reminded him of Sophie and how she reacts when Bunny is around.

During lunch Sandy snuck over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Jack to 'talk' with the kids he was with.

Hermione slammed her book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere. Jack and Sandy looked over to where the Golden Three were sitting.

'What's wrong with her?' Sandy asked in his own way of talking. Jack shrugged, just as Hermione started to talk to Ron and Harry not too happily and quite loud.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure if I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away. Ron frowned at her.

"What's she talking about" he said to Harry "She hasn't been to Arithmency class yet."

"And I bet, according to you she hasn't been to Muggle Studies either." said Jack more to himself than anyone else.

Sandy looked up to Jack a sand question-mark above his head.

"I'll tell you guys latter." Jack grabbed his bag with 'Stranitsy' his _The Monster Book of Monsters_ "Right now I want to go see Professor Hagrid, I have a few questions about Stranitsy. See ya latter Sandy."

Jack left the Hall to get to his next class early. Sandy rolled his eyes, North has been teaching Jack, Russian, so of course Jack decided to name his T_he Monster Book of Monsters '_Pages' in Russian.


	10. Chapter Ten: Meet the Hippogriffs

G'day guys. I hope you guys like this chapter for I had heaps of fun writing it. And i was going to call Snowflake in Latin but when I looked it up, well it was the same so it didn't matter. Look it up if you think I'm lying. Oh and forgive me if I get Hagrid's accent wrong at some stages. It's quite hard to write. Well enjoy and R&R.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Meet the Hippogriffs**

Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was clear, pale grey and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other after their fight they had a lunch. Harry walked beside them in silence on the way to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs of them that he realised they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, looking up to the sky, with Fang the boar-hound at his heels. He looked back down when he heard his class approach him.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" He called. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the Forest; Harry had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing inside the paddock, but lent ageist one of the corner post was a shepherd's crock, and a white and light blue book bag. A _The_ _Monster Book of Monsters _was sitting on the post, soaking up the sun.

"Whose are they?" asked Lavender asked pointing to the things.

"Oh they're Jack's he came down early." said Hagrid clapping his hands together he turned to the class. "Everyone gather around the fence here" he called. "That's it –make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer book –"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The_ _Monster Book of Monsters, _which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some like Harry had belted their book shut; other had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with bull-clips; or like Hermione's copy bound shut with Spellotape.

"Hasn' –hasn' anyone here bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look…" He half faced Jack's things "um… AH. Stain-east-a! Come here!" Stranitsy jumped off the post and scuttled over to Hagrid and jumped in to his waiting hands. There were gasps of surprise from the class.

"What the –" said Ron looking at Stranitsy with disbelief. "Wait you said 'has anyone _here_ opened their books'. So you mean to say someone managed to open their book?"

"And he was able ter train it and he also named it, this is Jack Frost's. He and his brothers had bin able ter open 'em, actually he said his brother's sand put his to sleep the firs' time he held it." Hargid said as he run a giant forefinger down Stranitsy's spine, Stranitsy shivered, and fell open and lay quite happily in his hands.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have _stroked _them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Jack did." said Neville Longbottem. Malfoy gave him a stink-eye for that remark.

"I… I thought they were funny," said Hagrid uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so… so yeh've got yer books an' … an' … now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get the 'em. Hang on…" He strode away from them into the Forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him –"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, There's a Dementor behind you –"

"Ooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting towards them were an eleven bizarre looking creatures. They had the bodies, hind leg and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their large front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind them.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shacking the chains and urging the creatures towards the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they"

And they were, once you had got over the first shock of seeing something that was half-horse, half-bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to heir, each of them a different colour: stormy grey, bronze, a pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together "if yer want to come closer…"

No one wanted to but Harry, Hermione and Ron moved to the fence cautiously.

"Now the firs' thin' yer have to know about Hippogriffs that they are very proud creatures yer never want to insult a Hippogriff it may be the last thin' yer ever do." Hagrid said very serious. "Now yer always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards 'em, and yeh bow, an' wait. If they bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch 'em. If not, yar get away from 'em sharpish, cause those talons hurt.

"So –who want's ter go first."

Most of the class backed away in answer but Harry seemed to miss the memo. The Hippogriffs were tossing their heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem they like to be tethered there.

"Good man, Harry."

Harry looked back noticing everyone else had steeped back. He rolled his eye and went under the fence.

"Right then –let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulling the grey Hippogriff away from his fellows and slipped off his leather collar. The class seemed to hold its breath, Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink –Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Harry's eye immediately began to water, but he wouldn't dear to shut them; Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry, with one fierce orange eye.

"That's it" said Hagrid. "That's it, Harry … now, bow…"

He didn't feel like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. Buckbeak opened his wings and gave Harry the 'back off' symbol that birds make.

"Back off Harry, back off" said Hagrid sounding worried.

Harry backed off still bowing.

Crack. A stick snapped under Harry's foot he froze and looked at Buckbeak, not even blinking. Buckbeak relaxed his wings and regarded Harry with a keen eye, and then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff bent his scaly front knees, and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right –yer can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry made his way slowly to Buckbeak, letting him come to him first, reached out towards him. He patted the beak several times and Buckbeak lent into his touch. The class broke out into applause, all except three certain Slytherins.

"Righ' then, Harry" said Hagrid, "I reckon he migh' let yer ride him!"

"What?" Harry said, this was more he had bargain for. Hagrid lifted him up and on to the Hippogriff's back. "Hagrid wait!"

Too late Hagrid had gone behind Buckbeak "Don't pull out his feathers he want thank yar for that, and don't worry Jack's already up there." He slapped Buckbeak's rump.

The Hippogriff took off running and jumped off and up with his twelve-foot wings flapping.

The class watched as Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock once before he was joined with a white and light grey Hippogriff, with another rider. The snow white hair gave him away as Jack. They went around again Jack's laughter could be heard, before they headed back to the ground.

Harry looked like he was going to slip off over the beak, but Jack well Jack was planning something fun. He was side sitting, both legs on one side. Just before the white Hippogriff's feet touched the ground he pushed himself off, and run along the ground by Hippogriff's side.

"Well done" said Hagrid as he came up the boys and their Hippogriffs "Well done boys." the white Hippogriff shook his head playfully at Hagrid, Jack laughed. "And girl." added Hagird.

"Snowflake was great Hagird, she just wanted a bit of fun, that's all." said Jack, bring the white Hippogriff over with a hand on her neck. Hagird gave a nod she did look a lot less rowdy than before hand.

"Yes it seems so, thanks for the help, Jack" he helped Harry of Buckbeak before turning to the class. "OK, who else want a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success and also by Jack's entrance, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backwards from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Harry watched Ron and Hermione with the chestnut one. Jack was balancing along the fence with his staff; which he received from the corner now he was off Snowflake, over his shoulders, watching everyone as a whole. Hagird had gone to help Neville and his Hippogriff.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. Jack stopped to watch him, hoping he wouldn't do anything foolish. Malfoy continued anyway. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened all too fast for anyone to follow. A flash of steely talons. A big gust of wind. A high-pitched scream from Malfoy, followed by a grunt of pain which wasn't. All anyone could comprehend was Jack was in-between Malfoy who was on the ground and Buckbeack, who looked like he didn't know what to do. Jack's staff was at the ground at his feet and he had grabbed his arm where there was a long, deep gash, and blood was blossoming his robes.

The whole paddock was at a standstill. That was until Buckbeak moved forward to nuzzle Jack.

"Hey" said Jack softly giving him a gentle pat. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Jack tuned to the shacking Malfoy "You're an idiot, you know that."

Jack took another look at Malfoy, his eye sight was going fuzzy. "He didn't get you did he?" Jack asked he only barely noticed he was starting to sway.

"Hagird! You have got to get them to the hospital" yelled Hermione

"I'm the teacher I'll take 'em" Hagird said picking Jack up. "Malfoy can yah walk?"

Malfoy nodded as he got to his feet, still shaking, haven gone into shock.

"Ah" said Hagird seeing Malfoy's look in his eyes. He picked up Malfoy as well and put him on his shoulders, using both hands to hold Jack in a bridal style. "Hold on." He directed to Draco. "Class dismissed!" Hagrid ran with them, up the slope towards the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. Hermione grabbed Jacks things and staff before leaving the paddock.

The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

"I want to know why Jack did what he did." asked Seamus. "No one else would have."

"Ha, looks like Frost is a lot braver than any of you so called Gryffindors" called another Slytherin. The thing was most of the Gryffindors were thinking the same thing.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to see if they're OK!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Hermione nervously.

"'Course they will, Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who has had his fair share of injuries healed by magic by the matron.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess thing up for him…"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They _wouldn't_ sack him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.

Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had ended up in the Hospital Wing.

"Oi, Harry, Ron, Hermione?" asked an Australian voice. The three looked at each other in worry. The looked over to see Sandy and Aster heading towards them.

"Do ya know were Jack is?" asked Aster.

"Um… you don't know?" asked Ron, not wanting to the one to tell him what happened to his brother.

"If I did, would I be asking?"

"Oh right. Um Jack is…" said Ron, looking at the others for help some help.

"Yes mate."

"He's in the…" Harry started but couldn't finish, how do; you tell an older brother their younger brother is hurt.

"He's in the Hospital Wing" said Neville helping out Harry, when he couldn't finish. "He jumped in front of Malfoy, so he wouldn't get hurt."

Aster looked taken back. "He did what?"

"Malfoy didn't listen to Hagird about the Hippogriffs." Neville explained "He insulted one, Jack jumped in-between Malfoy and the Hippogiff and –"

"Good or bad, naughty or nice" Aster said, taking a step backwards seeing what had happened. "Oh Crikey Frostbite, you always were a Guardian." He looked up to the staff table; North and Ana weren't there. "Come on Sandy! Tooth and North are probably already there with him."

With that Aster run out of the hall; with his shorter but older brother hot on his heels.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back" said Ron gloomily.


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Tooth and his Mother

Here is the next chapter, at the moment I'm drawing the Guardians as humans I'll put them up in my DA account when I'm finished. Well Read and Review.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sweet Tooth and his Mother.**

The Hospital Wing was quite, Draco Malfoy was asleep in one of the beds after suffering from shock. Madam Pomfrey was running back and forth, from her office to Jack Frost. Jack was sitting up in the bed he was placed in. Madam Pomfrey had fixed his arm and now was wrapped in bandages but she wouldn't let him sleep he had lost too much blood. He watched the blood drip down the tube to the needle in his arm. They might not like how Muggles do something's but for blood transfusions it was just speed up though magic but really it just the same.

Lucius Malfoy had been informed and was already at Hogwarts by his son's bed waiting for him to awaken. Jack watched the door counting the seconds waiting, knowing.

The door to the Hospital Wing was thrown open with quite a force and there was a blue-green blur heading to Jack.

"Sweet Tooth" Ana said as she hugged him "Oh are you okay? Sorry I couldn't come earlier I had a class, and –"

"Toothiana," Called Madam Pomfrey coming to the bed in a huff "I have to suggest you let the boy go!"

"Oh…" she looked down at Jack who gave her a pain filled smile "Sorry Jack."

North came through the door in a huff, but he managed to smile when he saw Jack was alive and awake.

"Mal'chik" He said as he came to the bed Jack was stationed. "I'm glad you are okay."

Lucius looked at the two as they talked to the boy who saved his own son. He got up from his seat and walked over to the three. North noticed him first.

"Can ve help you?"

"I just wanted to know, who you are and your connection with this young boy?" asked Lucius in a similar drawl as Draco's. Jack could see where he had picked it up from.

"Ah I am Professor North, I am teaching History of Magic for the year and my wife is teaching Muggle Studies." said North giving Lucius his hand. "Toothiana and I are Jack's foster parents. May I ask who you are?"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy"

Jack smiled as he remembered that Draco introduced himself in the same way. The doors were thrown open again and a flustered Aster and Sandy where in the doorway.

"Is Frostbite alright?"

"I'm fine Bunny, just a little light headed but I'm fine"

Aster and Sandy made it to the bed, and smiled seeing their 'brother' was alright. Sandy sat at the end of the bed and he waved and smiled to the youngest, telling him he did alright and he was glad he was okay.

"I want to know what happen," Said Lucius "Crabbe and Goyle said that Hagird let Draco near a wild Hippogriff."

Jack shook his head. "Hagird owns them, I was able to calm one down before class, was able to ride it too." Jack looked at Lucius "They're not wide just proud."

"Then how did you end up with a chunk missing from your arm, and my son is recovering from shock." Lucius looked at Madam Pomfrey, who had just come from her office again looking befuddled. "And what are you looking for? I have seen you come back and forth more time than I like to count."

"The heating is not working right" said Madam Pomfrey. "And I can't work out why; I also can't work out why he is already lucid?"

"Ah that would be Jack's Elementally Magic at work." said North.

"Elementally Magic? But that's advanced magic!" said Lucius Malfoy.

"I have always had it, my accidental magic once made it snow… inside." Jack looked down at his hands remembering his cover story. He didn't like it but did explain without telling the truth. "My magic is trying to heal me; that's why it's cold and why I'm lucid right now."

"Your magic is trying to heal you?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Ana had a hand on Jacks shoulder comforting him. "Jack lived on the streets before we took him in two years ago. And he'd been on the streets since he was six, so his magic adapted to his needs and life style."

"We were trying to work out how Jack got hurt. Not his life story" Aster said trying to get of the topic of the back-story.

"Ah yes. You were saying Jack?" Lucius said, looking back a Jack. He sat back down in a seat near the bed so he could listen to the boy's side of the story.

"Right" Jack said silently thanking Aster. "As I said they weren't wild, just proud. Hagrid had told the class this and he also told them how to greet one. As Hagird couldn't show them himself for they already knew him. As I said he owns and he has raised most of them.

"Hagird asked who would like go first. Kinda like to show the class step by step and with only one person and Hippogriff, Hagird could keep a closer eye on what to show them. No one wanted volunteered, so Harry did, seeing no-one was brave enough.

"Buckbeak; the Hippogriff both your son and Harry got to meet. He let Harry pat and ride him. Just a short ride twice around the paddock. Myself and Snowflake, the Hippogriff I was calming down, joined Harry and Buckbeak on the second lap."

"I don't see where this is leading" Lucius cut in.

"You will this is all important" said Jack going back to storytelling "When we landed Hagird asked the class, who wants a go. Everyone did after Harry and I had shown them how to. The rest of the class were paired up with the Hippogriffs. Mal- Draco was paired up with Buckbeak. I was watching the whole class from the fence. Hagird was walking around giving hints and pointers to the ones who needed it, like Neville Longbottom.

"Draco wanted to up show Harry, and ended up insulting Buckbeak. And as Hagird said that was the last thing you wanted to do. I didn't want anyone hurt so I jumped, and pushed Draco out of the way." Jack said looking at Lucius Malfoy in the eye. "I think I ended up calling Draco an idiot somewhere after that, I can't remember to well after Draco screamed."

"Good or bad, naughty or nice." Aster said turning to North "He picked it up pretty well."

"Ah, yes Mal'chik did, didn't he?"

"Pardon?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"North and I, we… we try to protect children. Good or bad, naughty or nice we protect them" Toothiana said laying Jack down. "It's the reason we adopted these three in the first place, Aster was first, then Sandy and Jack was last but were a family now." She was now playing with Jacks hair "The boys have picked it up, this isn't the first time one of them got hurt protecting another child, broken bones and so on, and it won't be the last. But this is the most severe event one of them has suffered."

She turned to the only other female in the room. "Can he sleep now?" knowing her Sweet Tooth couldn't keep awake much longer. Sandy knew this too and was tracing circles on the back of Jack's uncovered hand, wishing to give him some dream sand.

"Yes. He will be fine now" said Madam Pomfrey with a nod of her head.

"Night, Sweet Tooth" Toothiana said kissing to the top of Jack's forehead, Jack smiled as he closed his eyes.

Aster shook his head. "Nigh' ya bloody Show Pony."

"Well I suggest you all leave now, I'll inform you if anything changes." said Madam Pomfrey showing them out. Sandy jumped off the bed and closed the curtains around the beds of the two children. He sent some dream sand to them as he did, before he followed the others out of the Hospital Wing.

"Well, Professor North, Professor Toothiana I will personally make sure you son gets the award he derives" said Lucius Malfoy. "And I'll also make shore both of our sons get the justice they derive."

Aster and Sandy did not like the way Mr Malfoy said that last part.


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Class

Two weeks to exams help me! Anywho I hope life is treating you all well. Read and Review.

-Doublesims

**Chapter Twelve: Back to Class.**

Draco Malfoy was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing in the morning. He came down to breakfast late.

He walked through the Hall like he had just come back from a battle. When sat down at his table he was flocked by his house mates who asked him questions about how he was and how Jack was holding up.

"I was lucky; if it wasn't for Frost I would be dead." He said.

"God he is really laying it on thick isn't he." said Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm just glad that Jack is alright and Hargid hasn't been fired." said Hermione.

Seamus Finnigan came running in waving his copy of _Daily Prophet. _"His been sighted. His been sighted!" He slammed it down on the table were most third years were eating and doing homework, right in front of Neville.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius Black"

Nearly every Third year Gryffindor crowded around was Neville was sitting. Hermione moved the paper to get a better look.

"Duff Town!" She exclaimed "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'll come here," Neville looked up at the others. "Do you?"

"With Dermentors at every entrance," said Seamus.

"Dermentors he's already got past them once" Ritchie Coote said.

"That's right. Catching Black is like catching smoke" Said Dean Thomas. "Like catching smoke with your bare hands."

Jack didn't reappear in classes until on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He walked into the dungeon fidgeting with the sling holding his right arm. The sling was partly frozen.

"Sorry I'm late," said Jack ignoring all the questionings from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. "I'll also have to apologies that I won't be able to touch anything, my Elemental Magic is playing up. I'm freezing everything I touch."

"Oh, I would like prof of this" said Professor Snape. Jack walked up to his desk were his potion was brewing.

"You sure?" asked Jack unsure himself if this was a good idea. Professor Snape nodded firmly. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you"

The class watched as Jack reached out his left hand and touched the warm cauldron. Jack stepped back after his finger brushed the top of the cauldron so the rest of the class could watch. The result was frost forming on the side of the cauldron and the flame underneath had gone out. Snape walked forward and picked up the cauldron and flicked it upside down. A gasp when though the dungeon as nothing came out. The liquid was frozen sold.

Snape turned to Jack. "How long will this last?"

"Your frozen potion or my magic playing up?" asked Jack smartly.

"Your _magic_" Snape said firmly.

"I just need my wand or my Staff to act as a focus point for my magic, that's way I made my staff at the age of eight, my magic got really bad then"

"Why don't you have either now?"

"Whoever picked them up after I was taken to the Hospital Wing was a female and my things are in the Girls dormitories, I can't get them myself," Jack gave a smile "the stairs won't let me."

The girls and a few boys from Gryffindor laughed knowing what he was talking about.

"Settle down, Settle down" He called to the class "Find a seat Frost and when you have your magic under control I want the recipe written down, in detail, from memory on my desk as soon as you can"

"Yes sir."

"Sir" Said Malfoy, who had his cauldron set up next to Harry and Ron. "Jack can seat next to me sir."

"Sorry Draco, but there is already three on that table and I don't what to end up freezing anyone" Jack said before Sanpe could replied. Jack walked to an empty table behind Neville and watched what everyone was doing. They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution.

Time went on and Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned –

"Orange, Longbottom" said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me boy, dose anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right –"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved way, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" He moaned to Hermione.

"Don't," said Jack making them both jump forgetting he was there. "He doesn't want _you_ to help him, but don't worry I'll help, but not in the way you hope."

He lent forward "Now what would you do if…"

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather round," Said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand, and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then was a small _pop_, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause, Jack smiled. Snape, looking sour, pulling a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Gran–"

"She didn't" Jack spoke up "_I did_! I was trying to remember the recipe and I thought if I help him I could remember it better."

"And how did you _help _him?" asked Snape tuning to the white haired boy.

"Asked him questions and riddles." Jack said he looked up to look at his teacher. "The answers were what he had to do, helps us both out don't you think?"

"You get those five points back and three extra for clever thinking. Class dismissed."

Harry and Ron caught up to Jack and Hermione on the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Ron to Jack "You're the only Gryffindor Snape has given points to."

"Well I did save one of his Snakes" Jack said with a smile. _Snap!_ Jack made a quick grab for the now fully frozen sling. "Shoot. I really need my Staff. Oh hey Hermione could you…"Jack looked back she wasn't there "Where did she go?"

Harry and Ron turned, too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, and heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

"She was right behind us." said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He gave a smirk to Harry and a thankful smile to Jack and disappeared.

"Why were you wearing that sling anyway?" asked Ron.

"Oh. Tooth was worried about her Sweet Tooth, that and Madam Pomfrey found some of my old wounds." He sighed "She's gone crazy wanting to fix or heal as much as she can. She had to re-brake my arm, and one of my legs, but that healed faster."

"Ow, I lost all my bones in my arm last year, and that was painful to grow back," Said Harry still looking around "There she is."

Hermione was painting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand was clutching her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" asked Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, and next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh –I had to go back for something. Oh, no…"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Jack wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with a least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying so many books?" Jack asked as he was going through his robes looking another sling. He found one and tuned to Harry. "Can you help me tie this around my neck, Harry?"

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. She turned to Ron "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But –" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh, yes," Said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. "Here Jack you might need this."

She bought out Jack's wand from one of the robe pockets.

"You had it the whole time?" Jack said who held the wand in his left hand giving life back into it. "MiM that feels better. But really you had it the whole time?"

"Maybe. I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving" She said and she marched off towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, wait up." Jack called after her, running to catch up.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.


	13. Chapter 13: The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Just had 'Muck Up day' or Celebration Day as we now have to call it. Witch is for the people who don't know; is unofficial tradition within secondary schools where graduating final-year students are involved with pranks and other activities on their last official day of school. Mostly we dress up as any charterers. I went as Velma from Scooby Doo.

Well I hope you enjoyed the Thursday the 24th of October as well as I did.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Boggart in the Wardrobe.**

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills and parchment, Lavender Brown had come in with Jack's staff and gave it to him while he setting up –with a spare quill and parchment Sandy had given him over lunch. He thanked her and they were talking when Lupin finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," He said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Todays will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books, Jack was full-out smiling, knowing Lupin like to make this fun, from what he has heard from Aster and Sandy, and of course he knows about the fun times Lupin and his friends got up to when they were at school. But the rest of the class were confused they had never had a practical lesson before; unless you counted the memorable class last year when the old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then" said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready, "if you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridors to the staff-room. On the way they run into the poltergeist. Peeves did not show any respect to their teacher which was odd because he usually shows some respect to teachers. But Professor Lupin did show them a sweet little spell '_Waddiwasi. _That can be used to shoot whatever the caster so desires at a target or victim, in this case it was a wad of chewing gum –that Peeves was putting in a keyhole –straight down Peeves' left nostril.

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. They reached the staff-room door; he opened it and showed them in.

The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing his mouth. As Professor Lupin come in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear or Mr Frost is keeping an eye out to _help_ others."

Neville went scarlet. Jack rolled his eye as Harry glared at Snape. It was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

"Just because he need help in _your _classes Professor Sanpe it doesn't mean he does in others." Jack spoke up he was leaning on his staff watching the Professors.

"I see you have your staff back, Frost."

"Of course, the girls didn't want me to freeze anything of _importance_"

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows, at Jack's quick comebacks and not afraid to go head to head with the most feared Professor in the school and turned to face the other Professor in the room.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door behind him with a snap.

"Now, then," Said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," Said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

'A _Boggart _…' thought Jack. 'Wait they were Pitch's creatures, they help keep belief in him. Okay they can be something to worry about.' Jack looked around at the class most people seemed to feel that it _was_ something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks –I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This _one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is; what _is_ a Boggart?"

Hermione and Jack put their hand up. Professor Lupin pointed to Hermione.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It takes up the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"That's not quite right." Jack spoke up before Professor Lupin could "It _knows _what your fear is, for its creator is Kozmotis Pitchiner aka Pitch Black is the _master_ of fear. He is also known by Muggle children as the Boogeyman or the Nightmare King. Boggarts as well as the Dermenters –well more the wild Dermenters –are his creations.

"The Boggart helps keep the belief going of the Boogeyman, he _may be_ gone, but his stories and the legend are still going because the Boggart has been mistaken for the Boogeyman more than one occasion."

"Well that was a little more information than I wanted, but yes that's right." said Professor Lupin; giving Jack on odd look. "May I ask how you knew who created them?"

"Tooth and North, would and still tells us stories about the Dark and Golden Ages." Jack said he hugged himself as he remembered the stories that he was told by all _five_ of them after he became a Guardian; Manny's stories and especially Aster's story of the down fall of the Pookas are the darkest of all the stories.

Professor Lupin nodded guessing that having parents as teachers can have its perks. He turned back to the class as a whole going back to teaching the class "So the Boggart sitting in the dark has not assumed a form. He does not yet know who is on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears most."

"This means," Said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, and Jack watching him waiting for his answer was very off-putting, but Harry gave it a go.

"Er –because there is so many of us, it won't know what shape to be?"

"Precisely," Said Professor Lupin, Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed, Jack gave Harry encouraging smile. "It's always best to have company when dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused into what he should become. I once saw a Boggart that tried to frighten two people at once and turned into half a slug. Not at all frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter. _What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

'Making fear _fun_! Laughter and fun that's what defeats fear' thought Jack 'That's why Pitch, wanted me to join him, Without me being… well _me; _the Guardian of Fun, Pitch would have won that Easter.'

"We will practice the charm oh without wands please. Jack? Can you leave your staff to the side please? Okay after me please … _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good" said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he was heading for the gallows.

"Right Neville," Said Professor Lupin. "What frightens you most?"

Neville's lips moved but nothing was heard.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that."

Neville looked around for help, before trying again.

"Professor Snape" he said just enough to be heard. Some of the class gave a laugh.

"Professor Sna- yes, he frightens all." Professor Lupin had a thoughtful look on his face "Now I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." said Neville nervously.

"Trust me it won't" Said Professor Lupin giving the wardrobe a quick look. "Now I want you to picture her clothes only her clothes."

"Well she wears a big hat with…"

"Ah I don't need to know" said Professor Lupin quickly "Now here's what I want you to do." He came to Neville's side and whispered. "I want you to picture Professor Sanpe in your grandmother's clothes" he stepped back. "Can you do that?"

He turned to the class "If Neville is successful; the boggart is likely to turn his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet.

'What frights me most?' Jack asked himself. '… being alone again but how do I make _that_ comical?'

As Jack tried to work out his problem to make his fear comical Harry had the same problem.

"Everyone ready" asked Professor Lupin.

'Nope oh well, I could just always freeze It.' thought Jack.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have the clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… everyone back, now Neville can get a clear shot –"

They all retreated, backing against walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing he own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One –two –three –now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and mean-acting, Professor Snape stepped out his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed way, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-r-riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip-crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. The Boggart Snape rounded on her. There was a swirl of what looked like fine _black sand_, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and began to walk towards her, very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising –

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Swirl of _black sand_ and were the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face –a banshee. She opened her mouth wide, and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek which made the hair on everyone's head stand on end.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise clutching her throat; her voice gone.

_Swirl of sand_. The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then –_more sand_ – it become a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before –_more sand_ – it became a single bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Professor Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

_Swirl of sand_! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over, and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, your next!"

Ron leapt forward.

A swirl of black sand.

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment it looked like Ron had frozen and this time it wasn't Jack's fault. Then –

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider had eight pairs of roller-blades on its feet and looked like it was trying to do the shuffle to gain its balance.

"That's it, Jack your turn."

Jack was pushed forward from behind right in the front of the Boggart. He looked at the Boggart with his head on its side 'Okay than. What are you going to turn int…'

The sand covered the giant spider and its place was a rabbit that stood between six to seven feet tall, with greyish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both its forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. It was wearing leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which was carrying a couple of boomerangs, and leather wrappings on its feet. And it didn't look pleased or happy it looked disappointed.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered. Hermione looked between Jack to the giant rabbit in confusion she looked around and saw that no one else heard what Jack called it.

The Boggart Pooka shock it's head "We should have never trus.."

"Riddikulus" Jack yelled, cutting it off.

The Pooka folded onto it self and shank. By the time it looked back up to Jack it was the form of a normal rabbit and looked cute. The class laughed but Jack just stood there looking in disbelieve and frightened.

"I… I didn't … Bunny?" Jack turned sharply and run though the class picking up his Staff on the way out of the room. Mumbling; "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

He didn't see Professor Lupin jumping in front of Harry and the Boggart, seeing that Harry was the closest to the Boggart after Jack ran out. He also didn't see Lupin's fear of the full moon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Being a Brother

Sorry guys this one a short one, and I'm going to lose my laptop. I've been using the one the school gave to me, and I have to give it back on the 13th of November so after then I won't be able to add any more chapters untill a get my own laptop, this is just a heads up, I'll still be working on it, (I hand write the chapters before I type them). Sorry guys.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Being a Brother**

Aster walked out of his Transfiguration class. He had this feeling that something was wrong. He was just talking to Professor McGonagall about how different being 'home-schooled' and being at a school; like how he doesn't have classes with his 'brothers'.

Aster was walking down the corridors exploring the school for his free period, when he felt it. His hair was being played with by the wind. It was like the wind was telling _someone_ where he was. He stopped and looked around.

'If the wind is here then Jack must …' Aster didn't get to finish his thoughts before he was almost balled over by someone hugging him tight. He looked down to see a head of white hair.

"Jack?" He asks not quite shore what's going on.

"I'm sorry" Jack mumbled in to his chest. "I didn't mean for it to happen"

"Wooh what are ya talking about?" Aster looked around to see if anyone was around. The others were in their classes so it was just them and the paintings.

"Please I didn't mean… don't send me away"

"Jack?"

"Please don't send me away, I can't be alone again."

Aster straightened up and looked at Jack with surprise. Three hundred years alone of course it would affect anyone and an immortal child is not an exception.

"Jack. Jack look at me" Jack looked up at the Easter spirit and Aster had another thing thrown in his face. Jack was close to tears. "What happen?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts…. practical lessen" Jack hiccuped a little trying to get his breathing back in order. "Boggarts."

"Oh shi… come on I want to show you something" Aster gasped Jack's hand and dragged him down the corridors towards the kitchen.

They made it to a stack of barrels. Aster reached for the barrel; two from the bottom, middle of the second row, and taped it in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', Jack watched with his head on the side. The lid swung open, exposing a passageway.

Jack sucked in a quick breath of air and looked at his 'brother'. Aster watched him with a small smile, and went to clime though the passageway.

"Come on we can talk in here."

Jack followed Aster though the tunnel to the Hufflepuff Basement.

"Wow"

"Almost like _The Warren _hey?"

Jack nodded looking down at his feet, as bad memories resurfaced. Aster dragged him over to one of the couches sitting him down.

"Okay ya want to tell me what happened?"

Jack took a deep breath and told Aster what happened in class.

"… we all laughed it was quite clever. After Ron's riddikulus; Professor Lupin called me up then. The Boggart it tuned in to … you"

"Me?"

Jack nodded hugging his legs. "Yer, you said… it said as you; that you shouldn't have trusted me" Jack stopped and hugged his legs closer. "I never meant to … he tricked me, I never meant for you to lose Easter or your believers."

Aster looked at Jack. "He?"

"Pitch… he tricked me, he kept tormenting me with my baby teeth, my memories. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"If ya say; didn't mean to, one more time I swear I'll prank ya so hard ya wont know what hit ya."

Jack smiled a little.

"Jack I forgave ya for _that_ Easter and Easter of '68. I forgave you for '68 when ya made me remember why I'm a guardian in the first place. Remember when Sophie got into _The Warren _the first time. And I forgave ya of _that _Easter, when Jamie said ya got him to _keep believing in __**me!**_"

Jack looked at Aster, looking of signs of him lying to him. He couldn't find any.

"And I do trust ya, Frostbite."

Jack lunged forward hugging him with all is might. "You don't know what that means to me."

"That's not all that happen was it?" Aster asked hugging Jack back.

Jack leaned back and shook his head. "My riddikulus back fired. It made the Boggart you turn in to your disbelieved state. That was the last straw for me." He sat back down next to Aster on the couch. "I ran out of the room, to find you trying to convince myself it wasn't real."

Aster smiled at Jack "Aw...ya do care!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

They sheared a laugh together, before a few Hufflepuffs including Sandy and Cedric Diggory came into the Basement.

"What's going on?" Aster asked as most went to the dormitories, Jack watched.

"Quidditch tryouts. You two what to hav –" Cedric started to say before he got a better look at Jack. "Wait aren't you a Gryffindor?"

Jack nodded.

"How did you get in here?"

"Jack…" Aster sighed thinking this though without giving too much away. "Jack's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesion was on Boggarts, practical lessen. Jack's fear involved me; he was making sure it wasn't true. This place is like my place back home, best place to calm him down." he stopped and added in a quieter voice "and to show I trust him."

Sandy had just came back from his dormitory with a broom in hand, and heard what Aster had said and looked at Jack sand signs above his head asking questions.

"I'm fine now thanks to Bunny, and I don't want to be alone… again." Jack answered. Sandy came up and hugged him tight before letting go. It was short but Jack appreciated it

"Well since Sandy is trying out, do you want to watch?" offered Cedric.

"Really?" asked Jack.

Cedric nodded with a smile happy to help the three brothers support each other.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Getting on the Team

Hi guys, giving my laptop back today so I thought to seek one more chapter in. See ya next time.

-Doublesims

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Getting on the Team.**

The Gryffindors were surprised at who just walled though the portrait hole. A fourth year Hufflepuff was looking around like he was trying to find someone. He was dressed out in Quidditch gear and looked a little windblown.

"Little lost there?" asked one of the Weasly twins, Fred.

"Actually I was asked to get Oliver Wood for Cedric Diggory."

"Oh whys that?" asked George. Both twins were interested seeing they are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Beaters.

"Cedric want's to show him something… well it's more like someone."

Both twins looked at each other before calling out. "WOOD YOU'RE NEEDED!"

Oliver Wood looked up from his book and looked over at the portrait hole from where he was studying. He saw the twins talking to a Hufflepuff Quidditch player and raised an eyebrow. He put his book down and walked over.

"Okay, what was so important you called me from my potions homework?" he asked the twins. "And how did you get the password."

"A riddle from Jack and since I go to visit my sister, she's a Ravenclaw, I figured it out." said the Hufflepuff, "But I was asked to get you for Cedric. He doesn't want these set of skills go to waste."

"Then put them on the team" Wood said impatiently.

"He's _not_ a Hufflepuff. He's a _Gryffindor._"

"What a Gryffindor doing at a Hufflepuff tryouts?" asked Fred.

"Supporting his brother." said the Hufflepuff shaking his head "You should see them in the air, they don't need to talk to each other they just know, it's unreal. And it's like Jack is best friends with the wind or something."

Oliver sighed "Fine I'll go see"

"Can we…"

"Come?" asked the twins one taking over the other, wanting to see what the big fuss is about the new third year.

Oliver sighed again and the Hufflepuff smiled.

Laughter was the first thing the Gryffindors noticed when they got to the Quidditch field. The laughter that will make anyone brake out into a smile. It was just full of so much fun.

"Someone get the Quaffle off him!" They heard Cedric Diggory yell out to his new team.

"Hey Bunny? Keepers off the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team?" yelled out Jack Frost as he passed one of the new Hufflepuff Chasers. His staff in one hand and sitting on it like one would ride a broom. He had discarded the sling so he was free to hold the Quaffle in the other hand, but the others could see the bandages, around his arm.

"Dose that include the Hufflepuffs new Keeper?" asked the Australian that was in the stands.

Sandy let a puff of sand out of his ears in fake annoyance at the two. Cedric had decided to give him the position of the team's Keeper.

"He is in the team." Jack yelled back as he dodged a Bludger that came from behind.

"Deal" Aster jumped from where he was sitting, to the ground of the Quidditch field.

"Team get the Quaffle from …" Cedric gave a smile as a name for the two came to mind "the Snow-Bunny."

"Hey! That's so _wrong_!" yelled Jack and Aster together, as Sandy laughed in his quite way.

"Well I can't call you 'The Guardian Brothers', that's for all three of you."

Olives mouth fell open as Jack thrown the Quaffle to Aster has he dogged anther Chaser. Aster run and dodged Cedric. He looked up at Jack and smiled. He jumped as the first Chaser came straight at him and landed on the front of the broom and pushed off it get higher. Just before gravity took over he threw the Quaffle back to Jack. Who caught it with ease, and sky rocketed. Jack spun over and had his feet in the hock of his staff and road it down back passed every one. Just before hitting the ground the wind picked up around him. He flew over the ground a foot away from the ground.

"Wow." said Fred.

Oliver smiled. "Let's help the Hufflepuffs."

"Jack heads up, we have four more incoming." Aster yelled from behind them making them jump, before running off again.

"Sweet more the merrier, let's have some fun." yelled Jack with a large smile, knowing it was his 'magic' that made Oliver want to have some fun.

Time went on and Jack and Aster were unstoppable team tricks and flips keeping the Quaffle away from the other Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. But eventually after almost two hours the Weasly twins caught Jack and Aster out with a prank spell they were creating, and Sandy was able to get the Quaffle from them.

"So…" Jack started, when he was standing in front of Oliver and the Twins. "How long will my hair be black? Because I really don't like it, brown I can do but not black."

"I want to know too mate, for ya look too much like him." said Aster coming up to Jack and the other Gryffindors. Aster hair was a very light blue grey colour rather than his ash grey.

"We only got it to work for an hour so far." said George.

"But we're working on it to be 48 hours, and not just opposite hair colour but more of the more outrages colours." added Fred.

"Hm... you need to take into how much magic will take for it to last that long, and what colour what will work with the spell. Oh! And the colour density…" said Jack thinking though the spell, before Aster hit him over the head.

"Don't help them!" he said.

"Why not?"

"They don't need help from _Prince of Mischief_ himself."

"Prince of Mischief?" asked both the twins together.

"Jack Frost … Prince of Mischief." said Aster.

"He is the Muggle legend; The Spirit of Winter and the Prince of Mischief, I kinda live up to the name." Jack said with a shrug.

"Great the Gryffindors have another prankster," said Oliver "And all three of them are on the Quidditch team."

"What!?" asked Jack.

"You're the new Chaser"

"Oh MiM… I can't wait to see ya verse Sandy, Frostbite."

* * *

P.S If any one cant notice I hate Snow-Bunny with a passion, I also don't like Snow-Cone or whatever Jack/Tooth slash is called. Yes there is a mention to Snow-Bunny in this chapter and when they reply 'That's so _wrong' _that is what I really think about that slash.

-Doublesims


End file.
